gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Squirto19/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:International Trading Bank/@comment-173.188.187.1-20110423212059/@comment-Jim Fireflint-20110423212651 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Thx Kat I'll be sure to remember. -- Jim Fireflint (Talk) Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 21:27, April 23, 2011 Sig The best person to ask is http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Simon_Treasurehawk. You can also ask Edgar Wildrat too. Just tell him the color and what it should say. -- 13:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) My Story I would like to use you as one of the main characters in my story, ''Doppleganger. ''I plan to have you as a main character. ''Doppleganger ''is about a copy a crazy wizard makes of me, giving it only memories of hatred I have had. One of the past memories is anger at you (that has passed, btw, I don't hate you anymore) and wanting to kill you. The copy comes after you, only to be killed by you, me, and some other main character that is undecided at the moment. Please let me use you in the story Thank You SokkaZukoAang, AKA Zeke Signature My signature won't work, Tyler Crossbones moo Moo Curiosity, what is your profile picture? ---- Black Angel Roberts Just to Catch you up........... Hey Jason. I have started working on the first chapter of the story and will be posting it sometime this week (probably on Friday) now I don't know how were gonna be able to discuss about the story, because recently I've been really busy and haven't had time to earn the edits to go on chat. So if you have a Skype it would be really great if you could friend me and we can chat(don't have mic.... WORKING ON IT) my name is "gamerdude114". So just get back to me on my page with your username so I can friend you right now. If you don't have a Skype just leave a message on my talk page with anyway we can talk. Sir Hawke Re: Question Yeah, but I haven't gotten to it, yet. :D Sig Can you make me a sig? I would appreciate it greatly:) Font: Surprise me! Color: Red The rest you can pick. But just be sure to make it look cool and fancy Sir Hawke Thanks again Squirto :) Pirates of the Caribbean Fan Wiki Hello,Squirto19 I gave you Admin function on my Wiki. Info on Gamer124 I have heard other members of this wiki that this Gamer124 planned on vandalising this wiki. However he stated that he didn't want to vandalise the wiki and it was a mistake. I would like more info about the background story about the incident. Thanks for the Signature, But... Hey, I love the Signature you made me, but I have no Coding to use it. -Ned About Island RP Hey, Squirto. Due to concerns rising about your claims to Rumrunner's Isle, please respond to this message by leaving a picture of your pirate (with GUI on so I can see level & all) and a screenshot of Fantasma Armada's guild list (for member number & all of that). Thank you and have a nice day. Edit: I'll also require screenshot proof that the leader of the Fantasma Armada gave you permission to use his/her guild for Rumrunner's. Sup Can we talk in another chat? :P Thankeeeeeeeeeeeee King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Up didn't get to say goodbye... See ya on Thursday Gibbsgirl11 (talk) 14:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) so ha um i found out I'm coming home Saturday morning, sorry for the confusion haha, if you could tell everyone else who cares that's bea wesome, on my phone, sorry for any mistakes haha, sees ya then! Chat Hey Squirto!!! Meet me on chat soon! Thanks!! :) 00:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Chat (Reply) Hey Squirto!!! Can we meet on chat sometime today or tomorrow afternoon? We can meet on this wiki or the whodunnit blog game wiki. Thanks!!! :) 23:50, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Question